


Coming Home

by Hisbabygirl18



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisbabygirl18/pseuds/Hisbabygirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has been away on a mission and sends Bruce a text stating that he has returned and is on the way to the Manor. Well this a fantasy that they have talked about and Bruce just goes along and does it, because he missed Clark. <br/>Takes place at the Manor in Bruce's set of suites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut and my first attempt at it on here. Trying a different approach.   
> Instead of Clark submitting to Bruce, how about the reverse. Every so often it's nice to see Clark take the upper hand and just have Bruce do, instead of instruct.

Bruce had been sitting in the suite all day on the computer. It was getting late and he decided to light candles to give it a nice glow. 

He had been increasingly horny by the hour. Couldn't stop thinking about Clark coming home, here to suite in the Manor. He had been waiting for him. 

Naked. 

Kneeling in front of the door for his arrival since getting Clark text that he was on the way. Kneeling on the floor, feet under him, hands on his thighs, head down until Clark says otherwise. 

Back arched. 

Chest out. 

Clark walks in the door and finds Bruce in the position of any good slave should be in. He walks forward and lifts his chin. His thumb strokes over Bruce's cheek, down to his bottom lip. Clark doesn't say word but he knows what to do. 

Bruce unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. Grey boxer briefs hold back his prize and it is excited to see him and has been since Clark walked in the door. 

Bruce grips him firmly and pulls it out for just a taste of Clark's tip that is now glistening with precum.   
Btw, Bruce loves the way he taste. 

Musky but slick. Like a man should taste.

Bruce pulls his boxers down the rest of the way and allowing his tongue to travel the length of Clark’s dick.   
Smooth but hard, heavy with a velvety texture that is love on his tongue and his taste in Bruce’s throat. 

Bruce lips and tongue continue to play and taste and suck their way up and down. 

He release’s Clark with a pop and slides a little further to place lips around his balls and suck gently.

Back up to the main course and allowing full entrance to his mouth. Reaching up and play with Clark's nipples and graze them with fingernails. 

Being allowed to continue for a while but both them want something else. 

Hard as steel (forgive the pun) by this point, because pleasing Clark is a joy and honour for Bruce. 

Blood racing and all Bruce wants, is to feel Clark everywhere. 

Clark strips and grabs his hand and leads him to the bedroom. 

Bent over the side of the bed Clark smacks his ass a couple of times. On the verge of begging for anything, Bruce accepts all treatment in silence or near as he can manage. 

Scooting further up the bed still on all fours and followed close behind. 

Bruce can feel the heat coming off of Clark. He slides up behind him and grabs his hips. 

Clark’s hands slide up and down his waist and around front to Bruce’s nipples. 

Whispering hold tight and slide slowly but firmly into Bruce from behind, as you pull on taut nipples. Bruce can do nothing in this position but enjoy it and moan into the pillow. 

Clark rides him like this for a while and let’s go of his nipples to grab a hand full of hair. 

Pulling him up to his chest, Clark whispers, "Hi Babe".  
Bruce smiles, as this is the first that has said since walking in the door. 

Clark’s teeth are in his neck after this.

Marking him.

Making Bruce his.

It’s been awhile for the both of them but Clark knows what Bruce’s body craves. 

Pulling out and laying on his back, Clark positions Bruce over his dick for him to slide slowly down.   
So slow cause it feels tight and glorious this way and Bruce is going to cum soon in this position. 

Bruce hasn't said but Clark knows what this position does to him.   
Then he starts talking... "Cum for me, you know you want to. Just let go and cum for me. Bruce let go...and just cum..." 

Just hearing Clark say it makes it that much easier and sexy as hell.  
Bruce let’s go and Clark is right there letting him know its OK. 

Riding it out a little and then Clark flips him and slide a little in and out. 

In and out he moves with a little movement of the hips and then Clark lines up with Bruce and with a wink at, Bruce pushes in. 

Still tight form the orgasm, its slow going but Clark keeps pushing and the friction is delicious. 

Pain but nice. 

All in to the hilt and then the fun starts. 

Clark has decided that Bruce might be distracted by the friction and wraps his hand around Bruce’s semi hard shaft. 

Push in, pull out and this continues for awhile. 

But they have been away from each other for a while and Clark releases deep in Bruce. 

This is not the last and Bruce knows it's going to be a long night just to prove a point.....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this didn't live up to anyone's idea...  
> Comments are love and wanted so you can point out what I did wrong or what I could change...


End file.
